leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Specjalne tryby rozgrywki
Specjalne tryby rozgrywki - to unikalne tryby dostępne przez określony czas (najczęściej 10-14 dni). __TOC__ Pierwsze spojrzenie Oficjalna zapowiedź specjalnych trybów.Pierwsze spojrzenie na specjalne tryby rozgrywki , sztafecie lub nieśmiertelności dzięki nieustannym , to teraz macie okazję na realizację tych marzeń.}} Jeden za Wszystkich Pod koniec listopada, ogłoszono pierwszy tryb.Jeden za Wszystkich dostępny. Opis right|375px , sztafecie lub nieśmiertelności dzięki nieustannym , to teraz macie okazję na realizację tych marzeń. Jeden za wszystkich będzie dostępny od '''22 listopada' do 2 grudnia. Zalej więc pole walki ulewą Kanonad i baw się dobrze!}} Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Każdy gracz ze swojej drużyny wybiera swojego bohatera, aby wziął udział w losowaniu w spośród maksymalnie pięciu. **W przypadku wybrania przez trzech graczy tego samego czempiona, wtedy wygrywa większość. *Tryb powstał w wyniku znalezienia błędu w wyborze bohatera w trybie niestandardowym. *Z tej rozgrywki zostali wyłączeni , a także później . Konfrontacja Chwilę przedPrzygotujcie się na Konfrontację! i poShowdown już dostępny! rozpoczęciu zimowego festiwalu, zapowiedziano dawno oczekiwane walki 1 na 1. Opis right|375px i osiągnęliście nieśmiertelność dzięki ciągłym , ale teraz czas na Starcie. ''W następnym Specjalnym Trybie Gry będziecie mogli zmierzyć się ze swoimi znajomymi i wrogami na lodowym polu walki, które będzie świadkiem epickich starć. Mając trzy możliwe sposoby na zwycięstwo, czy zdecydujecie się przelać pierwszą krew, zabić 100 stworów, czy też może uwolnicie swojego wewnętrznego i zniszczycie wieżę, zanim zrobi to przeciwnik? Jeżeli ustawicie się w kolejce ze znajomym, musicie zdobyć dwa zabójstwa, aby wygrać, lub możecie połączyć starania, aby osiągnąć 100 zabitych stworów. Zaostrzcie miecze i przygotujcie . Starcie pojawi się podczas tegorocznego Snowdown.}} Wyjście center|550px Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Howling Abyss. *Została wydana z okazji Snowdown Showdown w 2013 roku. **Była nazywana także '''Showdown'. **Sama mapa na ten tryb została nazwana jako Snowdown Showdown. *Był dostępny w trybie jeden na jednego lub dwóch na dwóch. *Wygrywała ta drużyna, która uzyska: **Pierwszą Krew (lub dwa zabójstwa w dwuosobowych zespołach) **100 zabitych stworów. **Zniszczoną wieżę. *Po zakończeniu rozgrywki ze stworów i wieży wyskakują Poro. **Zwycięska drużyna bohaterów początkowo wypowiedzą prowokacje, a później zaczną tańczyć. **W tym trybie, kiedy bohater zginie (kończąc rozgrywkę), który posiada umiejętność tworzenia klonów i przetrwa jego kopia ( i ), wtedy z niego wyskoczy czarny poro mający około 10.000 punktów zdrowia. *W tym trybie w przeciwieństwie do normalnego trybu w Howling Abyss, można korzystać z i robić dowolnie zakupy w sklepie. *Wcześniej, zapowiedziano odświeżoną wersję Magma Chamber, która miała być w tym trybie. Jednak, ze względu na jego małą popularność, projekt ten zaniechano.Informacje o Starciu i Magma Chamber Hexakill Następny tryb wydano chwilę przed wydaniem pierwszego bohatera w 2014 roku.Nadciąga Hexakill. Opis right|375px Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Rozgrywka jest identyczna co gra normalna, tylko jest o dwóch graczy więcej. *Ze względu na dodanie nowych cytatów dla komentatorów, w polskiej wersji językowej przegłosowano nad wymawianiem czterokrotnego i pięciokrotnego zabójstwa na ''Quadra Kill i Pentakill (dawnej było Cztery Trupy i Pięć Trupów). Ultra Rapid Fire Z okazji pierwszego kwietnia wydano tryb, który miał być "przyszłością" w rozgrywce.Przyszłość z Ultra Rapid Fire Opis center|500px right|375px Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. *Został wydany z okazji Prima Aprilis. *Jako jedyny, został przedłużony (pierwotnie był od 1 do 7 kwietnia). *Pierwsze duże litery mają odniesienie do - maskotki primaaprilisowej. *Rito Games jest żartobliwym określeniem na Riot Games. Zobacz także *Ewolucja League of Legends zaczyna się dziś! Jeden za Wszystkich - Lustrzane Odbicie Druga wersja pierwszego trybu z kilkoma zmianami.Jeden za Wszystkich powraca i zaskakuje! Opis right|375px lub wbić ich w podłoże niczym śledzie namiotowe, przy pomocy . Niektórym drużynom udało się nawet odkryć tajniki nieśmiertelności, przy dobrej synchronizacji .'' Jednak tym razem przedstawiamy – Jeden za Wszystkich: Lustrzane Odbicie! Przenieśliśmy rozgrywkę na Howling Abyss i zmieniliśmy zasady tak, by zawodnicy po obu stronach grali tą samą postacią. Wkrótce będziecie mieć szansę zagrać w pin-balla na , zbijaka albo w chowanego między . W tej edycji Jednego za Wszystkich, wybór bohatera będzie podyktowany łączną ilością głosów w obu drużynach. Specjalny licznik śledzi przebieg nominacji - gdy jeden z bohaterów osiągnie większość głosów, zostanie wybrany do gry. Jeśli nie pojawi się zdecydowany zwycięzca, wybór zostanie dokonany na podstawie rozkładu ważonego ze wszystkich nominowanych bohaterów. Jeśli 4 osoby nominowały , 3 - , a pozostała trójka graczy – innych bohaterów, jest 40% szansy, że zostanie wybrany Amumu, 30%, że będzie to Blitz i po 10% dla każdego z pozostałych postaci. Po rozegraniu swojego pierwszego meczu na stałe odblokujecie ikonę Jednego za Wszystkich (zanim pojawi się na waszych kontach minie kilka dni). Dodatkowa funkcja, która pojawi się w trybie: Jeden za Wszystkich: Lustrzane Odbicie pozwoli kupić Dopalacz Walki dla całej drużyny podczas wyboru bohatera. Po jego zakupie (150 RP) tymczasowo będziecie mogli odblokować wszystkie dostępne skórki wybranego bohatera dla was samych i waszych sojuszników. Każdy członek waszej drużyny otrzyma również dopalacz 100 PZ na jedną grę! Ten tryb gry stworzono na podstawie waszych opinii, więc dajcie nam znać, co o nim myślicie! Jeden za Wszystkich: Lustrzane Odbicie będzie aktywny od 29 maja do 8 czerwca, a nas znajdziecie na forach w poszukiwaniu waszych wspaniałych pomysłów!}} Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Howling Abyss. *W przeciwieństwie od zwykłego JzW, w tym trybie wszyscy gracze z obu ekip wybierają przez głosowanie swojego bohatera. **W przypadku wybrania większości (6/10 i wzwyż), bohater zostaje automatycznie wybrany. **W przypadku nie wybrania większości decyduje los (każdy wybór to 10% szans). *Dodatkowo jeden z graczy może odblokować specjalny bonus - '''Dopalacz Walki' za , który odblokowuje wszystkie skórki nielimitowane dla wszystkich oraz pod koniec rozgrywki otrzymuje się dodatkowo . *Po rozegraniu jednej gry, odblokowuje się specjalną ikonę przywoływacza. Niszczące Boty Zagłady SI w wersji super-trudnej z kilkoma bonusami.Nadchodzą Niszczące Boty Zagłady Opis right|375px to wyzwanie? Pomyślcie jeszcze raz. Podrasowaliśmy boty, dodając im mrożące krew w żyłach umiejętności, więc szykujcie się na ZAGŁADĘ! Wydawało się wam, że Amumu już teraz jest zbyt emo? Co, jeśli jest smutny do tego stopnia, iż wyciska ze wszystkich dokoła Co gdyby potrafił wyrzucić , która zmienia się w sześć MINIPIEKIELNYCH BOMB po wylądowaniu, a wystrzeliwała we wszystkich kierunkach? Każdy z Botów Zagłady ma ulepszone umiejętności, a gdy robi się agresywny - mapa staje w płomieniach.'' Walcz z Botami Zagłady i odblokuj wyższe poziomy trudności. Boty „z dwiema bombami” odradzają się z dodatkowym Efektem Zagłady, takim jak umiejętność lub . Boty Zagłady z pięcioma bombami mają natomiast dwa takie efekty, co zamienia ten specjalny tryb gry w rzeź niewiniątek! Niszczące Boty Zagłady będą szaleć po Fields of Justice od '''17' do 27 lipca, a jeśli będziecie mieć na tyle odwagi, by zmierzyć się z nimi choć raz - otrzymacie Ikonę Przywoływacza Zagłady!}} Cechy *Dostępny na Summoner's Rift. **Mapa w tym trybie ma ciemniejsze tło i muzykę z Twisted Treeline. *Dostępne są trzy poziomy trudności, gdzie dwa ostanie trzeba odblokować wygrywając wcześniejszy poziom. *Porażka jest opisana jako '''ZAGŁADA'. *Po rozegraniu jednej gry, odblokowuje się specjalną ikonę przywoływacza. *Boty od czasu do czasu się śmieją. Zobacz także *Cały opis właściwości botów Wyniesienie Aktualizacja historyczna Shurimy.League of Legends - Shurima center|600px Opis 375px|right , by wykorzystać jego moc i podbić Crystal Scar!}} Cechy i ciekawostki *Dostępny na Crystal Scar. *Jest to tryb draftu z możliwością zbanowania bohaterów. *Mapa jest pokryta burzą pustynną i dodatkowo zmodyfikowana: **Niedostępne są drogi pomiędzy punktami i do platformy przywoływania. **Dostępny jest unikalny talizman: . **Aby ponownie wrócić na platformę przywołania, trzeba zginąć. **Gracz, który dobije bossa, zdobywa specjalne wzmocnienie - 20px Wyniesienie. *Wygrywa ta drużyna, która jako pierwsza zdobędzie 200 punktów. **Za zabicie wroga: 1 pkt. **Za zabicie wroga w trakcie bycia Wyniesionym: 2 pkt. **Za zdobycie Reliktu Shurimy: 3 pkt. **Za pokonanie : 5 pkt. **Za pokonanie bohatera ze wzmocnieniem Wyniesienie: 5 pkt. *Za wypełnienie określonych zadań otrzymuje się specjalne cztery ikony. *Tryb dostępny od 10 do 24 września 2014 roku. Zobacz także *Cały opis trybu Hexakill Twisted Treeline Opis Cechy Ogólne ciekawostki *Większość trybów jest pokazywana przez . Kategoria:Tryby gry